The Wood
The Wood (Kanji: 樹, Katakana: ウッド, Romanji: Uddo) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is under the Watery and under the power of the Moon, Yue, and Eastern Magic. Appearance The Wood appears as a beautiful, young woman with flowing hair. On her forehead is a leafy symbol and she has leafy, wing-like ears. In the Anime, she has a large, bushy collar of foliage with long vines extending from it. In the manga, her body is naked and heavily decorated with flora, with frond-like wings on her back. As a Sakura Card in the manga, she has a star on her chest and three star on her ears. Personality Wood's personality is described as similar to Windy. She is one of the most gentle and docile cards and of the only few to be sealed of her own will. However, it seems that she can act wildly, spreading her magic everywhere when agitated by The Rain's influence. Magic and Abilities Plant Magic (Chlorokinesis): Wood has the power to manipulate and generate rampant vines, bushes, and branches to ensnare at the command of her master. Due to the elemental order, according to Chinese Magic, Wood was even powerful enough to defeat Earthy. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Capture In Episode 4 of the anime, Sakura simply finds Wood in card form in her basement, but she forgets to sign her name on the card, leading to Wood's escaping and ransacking Sakura's house. Although in the manga, Wood's capture is not seen, it is said that she returned to the book on her own, like The Windy card (volume 1). Subsequent Uses , resulting in its capture]] Wood was used to trap The Jump card, but this was ultimately unsuccessful. Sakura initially traps Jump in a cage of branches using Wood, but Jump managed to break through.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 5 Sakura uses Wood in Episode 15 to cushion the descent of Akane, who had been whisked into the air by The Float.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 15 Sakura, even after the use of many other cards, could not capture The Earthy; but in accordance with the Chinese balance of five elements, wood is superior to earth, so The Wood was able to overpower Earthy.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 45 Transformation In Episode 67 of the anime/Volume 10 (Chapter 42) of the manga, Sakura used Wood to constrain a magical horse that was attacking her, but it was quickly overpowered. Appearances in Other Media In the second movie, Sakura uses Wood in an attempt to capture The Nothing, who was hiding behind a mirror of a Monster House of an amusement park, but fails and Nothing quickly captures Wood.Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card Gallery Anime= Wood2.png|The main body of the Wood next to Sakura for scale. Wood.png|The Wood card in the anime. |-|Manga= |-|Misc.= Cheerio! 2 026.jpg Trivia *It is notable that the Wood is one of three cards Sakura never had to leave her house to find, the others being Windy, who she already had in her hand, and Rain, who was hidden under Sakura's father's desk in his library. *Wood may be based on the dryads of Greek mythology. Nature Spirits whose life forces are connected to their respective trees. *In the anime, Wood reverted to card form of her own accord; Sakura didn't have to use the sealing wand. In the manga, The Windy is sealed in a very similar fashion. *The kanji at the top of the card: 樹, (Pronounced Ju) means 'timber', 'trees' and 'wood' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards